Love and Destiny
by akinos
Summary: Destiny is run after Yami. What can he do? Lost to it or win and find his love of life? -Bad at sumary, please look at my profile to know more, story may good more than sumary, rate T for some blood and language. SetoxYami, my fist fic.-
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful night with a full moon and so many stars, but in the forest, a lot of soldiers and their Pharaoh was running after a man in black coat. It was a fierce pursuit that echoed throughout the forest, until the man ran to the edge of chasms. Now he was back to face the king, with a child about four years old. This child is the younger of the two twin sons of the king. This man and his gang had kidnapped the two young princes. Although the king had saved the elder prince, the younger one was took away by the man. The king went after him.

-" Give me back my son NOW ". The king order. He was really angry.

-" Well…I'm sorry my beloved Pharaoh, but…you'll say goodbye to your son now. " The man said as he jumped out with the prince.

A scream was heard as a small shadow ran past the Pharaoh and jumped after the man. This was the older prince, he grasp his brother's hand as a brown ball has cute eye keep them from fail.

But the man firmly grasped the bundle in his arms and thus, dragging them both further down.

The weight of both them made little prince's hand slipped from his older brother's.

-" NO!! ATEM!!! "

-" NI-SAN!!! "

The two princes scream as one was lost in the dark and cold water.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hi everyone, I'm Sa. And this is chapter 1. I not good at writing story in English, so if this story has any grammar, please don't be angry. I'll fic it late, I'm promise.

Kanda: I have a questions: Why I here? And where the hell is Yami?

Me: Uhm, it two, not one. Anyway, Yami and the gang was help me with my other fic writing in Vietnamese. Actually, it must be my fist fic in here. But I run out of my mind this day and well… Love and Destiny here. I don't dare ask Yami help me more, so I put you guys in here to help me.

Kanda: Stupid girl.

Me: hey, I'm not stupid. It just… Anyway, Allen-kun, Disclaimer, please.

Allen: Sure. Disclaimer: Akinos does NOT own Yugioh.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

As the great god of Sun, Ra, shone brightly against the top of the cloudless, beautiful sky of the golden empire of Egypt, its people were going about their business just like they normally would in their normal but peaceful lives, thanks to their great king, Aknamkanon. A great and powerful god-like being that brought Egypt's enemies trembling in fear.

Though, not everyone in the golden empire of Egypt was at peace.

Advisor Shimon was worries, really worries. About half an hour before, Crown Prince Atemu and two of six High Priests had start departure to a country in downstream Nile rive. Lords Akhenaden, rule of this country, has invite them came to his daughter's 18th birthday party. And the true is that the Pharaoh had fallen ill by a mysterious disease and became bedridden, soon he will give his kingdom to his son. Though, Akhenaden was brother of Pharaoh, but who know if he is a threat to the prince or not? Power and money can make thing go crazy. Just look at history and you will understand.

* * *

The trip in all took more than 3 days to reach the country. When Atemu and his High Priests Seto and Mahado enter the country, the villager all stared at the foreign pair as they rode in. Lord Akhenaden was waiting for them in front of a big house. Standing next to him was his daughter Rebecca.

-" Welcome to my house, prince Atemu. " *Akhenaden said as he hug Atemu.* " How was your trip? ".

-" It fine, thank you uncle Akhenaden. And please call me Atemu." *Atemu smile at Akhenaden.

-" Seto! I miss you so much!! " *Rebecca instead of hugging Atemu, she jumped in Seto, her arms around his neck.

-" It nice to meet you again, Lady Rebecca." *Seto said as he give she a quick hug, he not very happy to see she, but he don't have a choice. Rebecca will soon become his wife thank to the Pharaoh. He only can see hell in this future.

-" Ehm, Rebecca. I don't get any hug? I'm your cousin." *Atemu asked in an almost growling tone, actually he was just act like this to help Seto. He know so well his High Priest hate Rebecca.

-" Oh, sorry Atemu. My bad. Welcome you, I miss you too." *Rebecca blush when she let go of Seto and hug Atemu.

-" It okay, good you still remember me." *Atemu said smiling.

-" Well, I think we should go inside, it dinner time." *Akhenaden said* " And welcome you two, too. Seto, Mahado."

-" Thank you Lord Akhenaden " *Both Mahado and Seto said at the same time.

* * *

After dinner, Atemu, Seto and Mahado let to their room soon. They really feel tired, and no one want to deal with a high-suger Rebecca.

But thout it is midnight, price Atemu stil can't sleep. It not like he don't want, he just can't. It always like that when this time came, he'll just lay in bed, thinking and fall asleep when he too tired. Today is not a exceptions.

Suddenly he heard a small yell of someone fall outside his room door. Quickly open the door, Atemu saw a mess of multicolored spiky hair. The boy with the said hair stood up and his amethyst eyes were full of shock when he see Atemu. But not only him, the prince was shocked too when he realized that the boy had pale skin and muti-colored hair: mostly black, speckled with purple at the tips, and gold in the front. The boy looks a lot like prince Atemu. Only the Crown Prince had tanned skin, taller, red at the tips of his hair, and blood red eyes.

-" I'm so sorry, prince. Did I wake you up? " *The boy ask in an worries voice, it get the prince out of his shock.

-" N..No, you don't. I still not sleep. Kid, can I ask your name? " *Atemu ask careful, his eyes still in the boy.

-" My name Yugi, prince. "

-" How old are you? "

-" fifteen, prince. " *Now Yugi face was full of surprise. Why the prince ask him like this instead of yelling at him. It is what most of everyone do when he slip and fall and break something, thought this time not thing is broken.

-" …fifteen…only fifteen. " *Atemu mumbled.

-" Is something wrong, prince? " *Yugi ask.

-" Nothing wrong. Are you a slaves? "

-" Yes, prince. Can I help you? "

-"…No, you can go. " *Atemu said as he close the door, leave Yugi with all his questions behind.

-tbc-

* * *

Me: It is chapter 1, hope everyone like it. And in this story, Rebbecca is 18, she like Seto, not Yugi, and she will marry Seto when she 20.

Allen: Or not if Yami here.

Me: Maybe…don't look at me like that Allen-kun. I not sure if this story has a happy ending of not.

Kanda: Better is happy ending.

Me: I'll think. Well, it all for now. Thank for reading. Please Reviews.

o_0- S.A.K -0_o


End file.
